EMIYA
This article is for EMIYA. For 4 Alter version, see EMIYA (Alter). For 4 , see EMIYA (Assassin). , Nameless/No Name (無銘), Red Archer, Faker (フェイカー), Hero of Justice (正義の味方) |voicea = Suwabe Jun'ichi |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |class = Archer |atk = 1,566/9,398 |hp = 1,843/11,521 |gatk = 11,379 |ghp = 13,969 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 11 |attribute = Man |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 145 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = True Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Hawkeye B+= }} |-| Third Skill= - Projection Magecraft A= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank E~A= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank 'E~A'= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |20}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |24}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |40}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to gain 5 critical stars when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *EMIYA can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer). *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Stheno, Nitocris (Assassin) and Li Shuwen. *EMIYA's Stage 2 Weapon is based on Beowulf's weapon, Hrunting. *EMIYA's Stage 3 Weapon is a modified version of Fergus mac Róich's weapon, Caladbolg. The Modified version is named Caladbolg II. This is to make it easier for him to use it as a projectile. *NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from E~A++ to E~A on 9 August 2017 update. *During his NP the music playing in the background is his theme from Fate/Stay Night, "Emiya". *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/EXTELLA Release Commemoration Campaign, 3 November 2016 Update. Images Saint Graphs= emiya1.png|Stage 1 emiya2.png|Stage 2 emiya3.png|Stage 3 emiya4.png|Stage 4 Emiyaaf.png|April Fool Archer01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= emiyaicon.png|Stage 1 EmiyaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EmiyaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EMIYAFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S011 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S011 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S011 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= EmiyaArcher NewSprite1.png|Stage 1 EmiyaArcher NewSprite2.png|Stage 2 EmiyaArcher NewSprite3.png|Stage 3 S011 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S011 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S011 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo011.png|NP Logo Emiya Stage3 Mask Sprite.png|Stage 3 (Mask) Emiya kanshou.png|Kanshou Emiya bakuya.png|Bakuya Emiya longswords.png|Kanshou & Bakuya Overedge Emiya bow.png|Bow Emiya arrow.png|"Arrow" (Caladbolg II & Hrunting) Emiya ubw swords.png|Swords from Unlimited Blade Works Emiyasprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Emiyasprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Emiyasprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= EmiyaStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Emiyasheet1.png|Stage 1 Emiyasheet2.png|Stage 2 Emiyasheet3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= KissYourHand.png|Kiss Your Hand Holymaidenchaldea.png|Holy Maiden Leading Chaldea 196.png|Hunter of the Red Plains FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA CE362.png|Spiritron Portrait Firing_The_First_Arrow-0.png|Firing The First Arrow ArcherVACE.png|You can Still Learn Housework Starting Now Set (Valentine CE) Detective_Edmond.png|Detective Edmond ~Spring Equinox Travelogue~ Battle_Companion_HD.png|Battle Companion CE697.png|Party Time CE895.png|Destiny of Fighting Each Other CE900.png|C･K･T CE905.png|Three Anglers CE939.png|Encounter in the Dark Night |-| Others= EmiyaArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Arcade) EmiyaArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Arcade) Kanshou_bakuya_v3.png|Kanshou and Bakuya Caladbolg_v2.png|Caladbolg II Hruntingarrow1.png|Hrunting Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Counter Guardians Category:Japanese Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Fuyuki